ShadFox: Sunset
by FoxTheDarkness
Summary: Omg, this story I made a long time ago, hope you like it, and yes, their is a few mistakes in it, I'm human, so dont yell at me!


**Sunset**

An ebony black hedgehog sat down next to an old willow tree, resting his head against the trunk. His spicks move to allow the back of his head rest on the rough bark that laid on top of the tree. The sun was setting but he was laying in the shad, letting the cold, crisp air blow in his fur. He let all his worries flow out of his mind, letting him rest in peace. He was not the only one letting the worries out too. When the black and red hedgehog was done rest, he slowly rose, looking up at the sky. On the willow tree was a delicate white flower that hang on a small branch, above his head. He picked it off its long stem and closely looked at it. He walk around the willow tree to see a young fox laying down against the tree, having her hat lay over her face. She had a red ipod next to her, it was on, playing If Everyone Cared by Nickel Back. The dark hedgehog stood there, looking at the young fox. He slowly sat down next to the resting fox, looking at the sunset then her. He laid the flower on her hand, then slowly close her hand so the delicate flower wont fly away from the wind. He rose once more and before he walked down the hill he heard a voice say "Thank you". He turn around to see the young fox standing next to the tree, holding the flower. "Do you want to watch the sun set with me Shadow?" the fox asked. "I don't mind at all I just thought you were asleep that's all." The dark hedgehog said, walking up the hill. " I haven't seen you in a long time Fox" the hedgehog said, sitting down next o the tree. "Yeah well you know me, running around trying to find a place to relax then fight against Egghead." the fox said sitting down next to the ebony black hedgehog. They both laugh till they notice to sun was almost down. The clouds were red and pink, floating next to the setting sun that was turning orange. " You know, when I watch the sun set I feel alive again…epically with you" the black and red hedgehog said look at the fox now. "Shadow….." the young fox was cut off when the hedgehog put his hand under her chin, saying "Fox….Don't leave me alone again".

Before Fox could say anything his worm lips meet hers. The sun feel down in the horizon, leaving the two couples in the dark, under the stars.

The End

_**Under the Stars**_

A she-fox was sitting next to her favorite tree in the whole world. She had a black top, longs sleeve, covering her hands, hanging low to her hips, and a long, slickly black skirt. In was late at night, the party's music booming down below where all her friends dance, talk, and have a fun time.

She let out a sigh as she watch all her guest enjoy her party while she watch them. A cool breeze came by, making her bangs fly over her eyes. She moved them to see a dark figure standing in front of her, their arms cross over their chest, having their back to her.

"Shadow?" she said, sitting up more strait. The dark hedgehog just shock his head and let out a sigh.

"Why are you not at your 18 birthday party?" he asked, turning to look at her. His red, gem eyes locked on her blue, slick eyes.

"I….just needed time to think, that's all Shadow." she said, smiling.

"I know you're lying" he said. The she-fox stopped smiling and looked a the hedgehog.

"…I came up here to get away from everybody" she said, looking up at the night sky. "I just like being under the stars….sometimes they tell me what's right and wrong".

" Is that really it?" he pushed on.

"No….I just need….to get away from everybody. It makes me sad that I'm the only one that cant show love to someone" she said, getting up. "I'm going to get a drink" she said, walking down the hill to the party.

"Wait!" The hedgehog called out. The young Fox stopped and turn around to look up at the hedgehog. "May I dance with you, Fox?" he asked. She smiled as she walked up to him.

"Yes you may, Shadow" she said softly. Shadow held his hand out, having Fox take it in hers'. Gently, he rested his other hand on her hip as she put her hand on his shoulder.

Down at the party, a young girl, a few months older then the fox saw the two as dance together.

"I'll be right back, sweetie" She said , running to the D.J. The young man stood there, smiling to himself as he watch his love run off. He let out a small chuckle as he looked up at the hill were the two were dancing at. "Good luck Shadow" he said as he walked off. The girl ran up next to the D.J, seeing his name was Steve, smiled as she watch him write songs down for the other guest. "Um.. Mister Steve, can you play a song for the Birthday girl that is up there?" She said, pointing up at the willow tree. The branches of the tree were all hanging down, cover with millions of white flowers. Steve nodded and bend down on his stand to look in the girl face.

"And what song would you like me to play?" He asked. The girl got on her tiptoes as she whisper the song in his ear. He smiled and stood back up, grabbing his clipboard, writing down the song at the top of the list. "Do you want me to say its from you?" he asked.

"Sure thing! Put me down as Holly" she said, happily. Steve smiled and look through his C.D.'s to find the right song. The young girl ran off, her high-heals clicking as she weaved through the crowed of dancing teens. She raced back to the young man and jump happily in his arms.

"what did you do this time?" he asked, laughing a bit.

"You'll see Thoren" she said.

The two dance, sometimes having a flower land on them, making them laugh a bit, but not once did the really said something. The fox couldn't take it longer.

"Why are you here?" she asked the dark hedgehog.

The dark hedgehog sighed as he looked up at the sky. "….I saw you up here, to see if you were ok." he said, looking back down at her. He gave a small smile as he brush a piece of hair out of her face.

"You know something? You can really kill someone with that smile" she joked. They laugh together, till they heard a man voice down at the party.

"Oh Miss 18 year old Birthday girl please come down here~!" He sing happily into the mike. Everybody that was down at the party looked up at the two. Fox smiled shyly as she let go of Shadow, who also let go. The fox looked at the dark hedgehog, whom to disappeared. She folded her ears back as she walked down the hill. "Her she comes! But where is the young man at?" he asked, leaning on his table. The girl just shock her head as she smiled, running down the hill. A small, but deadly rock came out of nowhere, tripping the fox. She went flying, screaming, but remember what she can do. Within seconds, wings snap out from her back, her per black feathers glow in the moonlight, making everybody gasp. She laugh as she landed down in the middle of the dance floor. Folding her wings in, she walked up to the D.J.

"What's up? Enjoying my party?" she asked, yelling in the mike. Everybody cheered, jumping up and down, but only one didn't. They just had a smirk on their face, and having there arm cross over their chest.

Taking the mike, Steve yelled into it "Hey, you!" he started, pointed to the person. "come on up here, we all saw you, no need to be shy!" Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked that the person. His smirk slid down to a frown as everybody looked at him. Sighing, he made his way up next to me, not looking at me.

"What?" he asked. I had a very bad felling that something is going to happen. A smile grew as the D.J placed a C.D in his player, turning the volume up even more.

"I want you to sing!" he yelled out. Everything went quiet, dead quiet.

The dark hedgehog shrug, then said "deepen, what song?". Fox, who was shock even more than anybody blurted out.

"For who!" quickly, she covered her mouth, knowing who it was. _Crap! Its me who he is going to sing to! _she scream in her head. Steve laugh as he handed the mike to Shadow, then hit play.


End file.
